Carbonizzare
The Grotti Carbonizzare is a grand tourer making its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The car's design draws clear inspiration from British-Italian styling found on the Aston Martin V12 Zagato and Ferrari F12 for the rear fascia, front and rear quarter paneling, along with the almost identical wheel design as the Aston. The headlights, front bumper ducts and integrated LED daytime running lights appear near identical to those of the TranStar Racing Dagger GT. The car's convertible feature is based on that of the Ferrari California, while the Aston Martin V12 Zagato doesn't feature any folding roof mechanism. The front end of this car is created with a range of lines and curves. The front bumper features a large central intake, spanning half the car's width. Either side of this intake, there is a smaller intake with an 8 LED, daytime running lamp strip adjacent to the top edge. The car features quadrilateral shaped headlamp units which have a strip of 10 LED's along the lower part of the inner edge. The outer area features three circular lamps, the highest one being the amber turning indicator lamp. The bonnet/hood features impressed areas whose edges are parallel to the inner edges of the headlamp units. The front quarter panels are dominated by the presence of a large air intake with a chrome strip near its top edge. The main body of the car has a high prevalence of curves. The A pillars of the car are covered with a black polymer. There are black wing mirrors mounted just below the A pillars at the front of the door. The greenhouse features a a very curvy lower window line. It also features a very smooth and elegant B pillar area, positioned after a thin window channel after the door. The rear quarter area bulges outwards and is wider than the main body area, and much wider than the rear of the greenhouse. The rear quarter area has an upper edge that follows the shape of the rear wheel arch. The car features a tan coloured interior. The rear is both smooth and sharp in areas. At the top of the car's rear face, on the corners are the tail-lamp units, being an almost semi-circle cutout. Inset in the cutout are two circular lamps. The rear bumper of the car features very curved side edges, making more of the rear tyres visible. The lower area of the rear bumper is dominated by the presence of a distinct aerodynamic formation. The formation is split into two levels, the upper level features circular exhaust tips, one either side of the license plate. The bottom level features a large seven-blade carbon-fibre diffuser. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] This car features a front-mounted modeled twin-cam Inline-4 engine with a cylindrical air filter mounted on its intake manifold. Despite being modeled as a Inline-4, it sounds mode like a high revving, flat-plane V10. It has a 6 speed transmission. The Carbonizzare is a fairly middle-of-the-road Sports car, with good acceleration and top speed. Its handling is very well balanced between understeer and oversteer, making it easy to drive and hard to spin out. Understeer is more pronounced at higher speeds but is easily manageable. Crash deformation is acceptable compared to other Sports cars, but it won't take many collisions for performance-reducing damage to occur. While very well balanced in its entirety, the Carbonizzare's lack of distinction makes it a fairly meager choice for a racing vehicle. Overall, the Carbonizzare is a solid choice for newer players but lacks potential in more skilled hands. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V12 (Sound) |Drivetrain defined = RWD |Gears observed = 6}} Modifications (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded. Image Gallery CarbonizzareUp-GTAV-front.png|Carbonizzare with its roof up. (Rear quarter view) Carbonizzare-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Carbonizzare in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Carbonizzare-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Carbonizzare on Rockstar Games Social Club. Carbonizzare-GTAV-LSCAdvertisement.jpg|Promotional image for Los Santos Customs. Carbonizzare-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Carbonizzare. Carbonizzare-GTAV-Screenshot2.jpg|A Carbonizzare racing down the streets of Los Santos in the next generation version of Grand Theft Auto V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found around the observatory area, both parked and in traffic. *One usually spawns parked on Marlowe Drive in Vinewood Hills. *Spawns outside Solomon Richard's studio before and during the Legal Trouble mission along with a Rapid GT and a Surano. *Can be found in Rockford Hills. *Several can be found in the Kortz Center parking lot in The Wrap Up. *Spawns more frequently if driving a Rapid GT coupe. *More likely to spawn while driving a Turismo R. Trivia * Carbonizzare is Italian for "to carbonize". * In the screenshot where this car first appeared, it had no windscreen wipers. Also, in the same screenshot, it had six spoke wheels, but interestingly, the outer part of the wheel hub is visible, meaning that the wheel has been inset too far into the body, or has not been correctly modeled to fit this car. *The default radio station for Carbonizzare are: Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) or West Coast Classics. Navigation de:Carbonizzare (V) es:Carbonizzare fr:Carbonizzare pl:Carbonizzare pt:Carbonizzare ru:Carbonizzare Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Vehicle Class